


Coming Together

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-21
Updated: 2006-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:49:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little smut for Team Green</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Together

The man below had to gasp and arch as the lover above him took him into his mouth. The soft scratch of the well-groomed beard was a sensation the bottom man associated fully with this lover. He ran his hand through the short blond hair, before knotting both hands in the linens they lay upon. He strained up, his control almost broken entirely from the hot, sucking mouth on him. The blond changed tactics, using his teeth to gently nip the soft flesh of his lover's thigh, and that made the brunette come back from the edge.

"You're still a damn tease, Ollie," the man managed to growl out, gaining a low chuckle from his lover. The blond moved up the other's body, claiming his mouth as his hand cupped the still slick cock and fondled. "If you don't stop teasing, I'm going to hold you down with my ring," he threatened, as that grasp proved light and slow, too slow to sate his urges.

"You never were good at patience, Hal, especially in sex." Ollie pressed one thigh over Hal's, still stroking slowly up and down the hard shaft he so enjoyed. It only took a few more moments of Hal's stifled moans, and abortive thrusts before the brunette growled and shifted, rolling to where he was atop his lover, both their cocks between them in an almost painful fashion.

"You be patient," Hal rumbled, moving just enough to make the tiniest bit of friction. Ollie's response was to buck up, making Hal smile. "You always loved to lose control," Hal whispered as he leaned down by his lover's ear. His even white teeth nipped the ear, and Ollie's curse was laden with lust. "Now, no more teasing, or I'll go find Dinah, be my most charming self, and get her to fuck me silly," Hal threatened.

"You're a complete bastard sometimes," Ollie told him, but his hips twitched at the thought. Hal only laughed, lying on his side. The blonde moved to be opposite him, his cock near his lover's mouth as he took his lover fully in to his mouth again. Hal decided to have mercy on him, wetting his lips. At his slow kiss of the tip, Ollie groaned against the cock in his mouth, eliciting a small pulse from Hal.

"Good," the brunette purred, just before licking a swipe from root to tip on Ollie. The blond whimpered at the teasing cold air Hal blew over the wet skin, then gasped and fully lost his own rhythm at being engulfed in one quick move. Ollie found the rhythm again after a moment, their sucking almost at counterpoint with one another. Light caresses added to their pleasure and knowledge of one another's bodies meant it was not long before they shuddered to their first mutual orgasm in too many years.

When they moved to both recline at the headboard, Ollie's head on Hal's shoulder, the blond looked up with merry eyes.

"You think you could?"

"What?" Hal was drowsy, wanting only to fall asleep with this man he had missed for too long.

"Convince Dinah to let you sleep with her."

Hal chuckled. "Probably not; she'd know you were somehow involved in my reasons." That made Ollie laugh, and then close his eyes, at peace with at least half of his love life.


End file.
